Among the stars
by SophusMao
Summary: Shepard and his crew discover some unusual in space. The crew try hard to get along as they prepare for a suicidal mission and Garrus and Shepard strive to make things work. Warning! Boyxboy! Xeno! Romance, humour, adventure and Mass Effect :) M!ShepXGarrus ThaneXOC Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note*****

Dear all :)  
This is the first chapter of my first Mass Effect Fanfiction!

Be warned there will be boy/boy romantic content.  
Hope you enjoy!

-Sophus xx

Chapter 1 - Drifting in Space.

Shepard read through his dossier's again. _A day out from Illium...might as well..._

**Thane Krios**

**- Quick-kill biotic specialist**  
**- Expert sniper**

_Expert sniper! Might have to start a bet between him and Garrus..._ He sighed and flicked his blonde pony-tail over his shoulder.

**Justicar Samara**

**- Biotics strength near that of an Asari Matriarch**  
**- Extensive weapons training**

This was the fifth time he had read the dossier. With nothing better to do he had cleaned his fish tank, cleaned out his hamster, his armor and guns were spotless. He was bored. Sighing again he moved into the bathroom, intent on cleaning himself just to match his possessions.

Shepard stripped from his fatigues and stared himself down in the mirror. He untied his pony-tail and allowed his blonde hair to ripple over his shoulders. Two years on Cerberus' table had allowed it to grow and he decided to keep it. His brown eyes shined as he remembered the argument he had with Jacob over it._ Shepard! It's not regulation!_ Scars on his face and chest glowed red with the machinery that ran just underneath his skin. He decided he liked them too. They ran with the contours of his body, defining his already muscular physique.  
He ran his long pale finger over them, enjoying the slight tingle they emitted. He imagined talons on three fingered hands in place of his own, lower and lower and-

"Ummm commander?"

"Fucking hell joker...what is it?" He let his arms hang limply at his sides.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood. Caught you at a bad time? Eh?" He could practically hear the shit eating grin his ace pilot most certainly had on his snarky face.

"Joker..."

"Fine! Fine, you better come take a look at this. EDI has something on the short-range scanner could be important."

"I'll be right down."

* * *

The commander emerged from the slowest elevator in the Galaxy into the CIC.

"C-Commander...I- ummm, he..." Yeoman Kelly Chambers stuttered and blushed at her commanding officer, gesturing meekly to Shepard's private terminal.

"At ease Kelly. I allow him to use it." He smiled at her and she seemed to relax as she turned back to her own terminal. Shepard turned to his first officer.

"First officer Vakarian!" The Turian jumped and snapped to attention at the formal greeting. His proud stature tall and imposing, all angles and planes. Piercing blue eyes met Shepard's and his mandibles twitched in greeting. Shepard allowed a shiver to travel down his spine. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Commander Shepard, sir!" He dropped his salute and bent down to whisper in the humans ear. "I'd really rather talk about it elsewhere." Shepard nodded in understanding.

"We may have a mission, you game?" Dropping the formalities came so easy to the two.

"Sure, who else would bring the style?"

"Kasumi?" Garrus feigned hurt. Hand over his heart he fell into the railing beside the terminal.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"You love it."Shepard laughed. "You coming or what?"

"Yes sir." Kelly giggled behind them as Garrus performed a sloppy salute. Together they headed toward the cockpit where joker was tapping the side of his chair in agitation.

"Hey commander. Took you long enough." Joker grinned at the two. "And Garrus, finally work that stick out your ass?"

"Only to beat you with, Joker. Only to beat you with." He took a seat at some of the rarely used controls. Shepard took the other.

"What's happening Joker?"

"EDI picked something up on the short-range scanner-"

"I have detected a small vessel. Most likely the size of a sky-car. Other ships are closing in on its position." EDI cut in.

"That's ridiculous." Garrus stood to look at the speck on the radar. "A sky-car? They are not built for space travel."

"EDI doesn't make mistakes." Shepard scratched at his stubble and ran his hand through his hair. "What kind of ships are closing in?"

"I believe them to be pirates. Omega in origin-" Garrus snorted. "Whatever is in the pod may be valuable. I believe we should obtain it."

"I agree." The group turned to face Miranda strutting into the cockpit. "It's readings suggest it is old. But something is familiar about its signal coding." She crossed her arms and sank into a hip, daring anyone to challenge her. She still bore a grudge for Shepard placing Garrus as first officer.

"And this thing is just drifting in space?"

She raised a perfectly arched brow. "It appears so."

"Let's pull it in."

* * *

Within the hour the Normandy SR2 was situated on the outskirts of a small fleet of pirates and militia. The crew had emptied the hangar after tying down all valuables. And now they waited.

It appeared the other ships in the vicinity also had no idea on what this strange pod was. Egg shaped with a flat base and white. "Does anyone have any idea on how this thing hasn't been discovered yet?" The crew shook their heads, even EDI remained silent. "Fuck it. We're bigger and badder than these others, let's go get it."

"Commander. I highly doubt that would be wise." Shepard rolled his eyes at Miranda.

"Awww Miri. You scared?" He grinned at her as Jack snickered behind him. Miranda glared at the two and stomped away to her quarters mumbling about idiotic imperfections. "Get it EDI."

"Right away Shepard." The ship rumbled lightly as the engines kicked in. "Cloaking device activated." A few more seconds. "We are under the radar." Joker's voice filled the comm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to air Normandy. We will shortly experience slight turbulence..." He paused. "As we take on a small pirate fleet. Thank you for choosing to fly with us today." The comm beeped out. Shepard shook his head and stood with his crew. Kasumi was cloaked somewhere throwing small items at Grunt who was trying to catch them as he guessed where she was. Jack was slowly eating an energy bar as she looked one of the engineers up and down. The engineer looked ready to bolt for it. Jacob was stood at attention looking at Shepard's hair with thinly veiled contempt._ Pfft, whatever._ Tali and Garrus were trading schematics and Mordin was mumbling about seeker swarms. The ship began to move.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the evasive maneuvers to begin. "Shepard we are nearing the pod." A minute passed by. "Hangar bay doors open. Altering pressure." Whirrs and clanks could be heard below. "Pressure stabilised. Awaiting orders."

Shepard looked to his crew._ Bringing an unknown on board? Am I being wise?_ Garrus canted his head. _He trusts me and hell I did with Grunt._ "Pull it in."

"Activating magnetic fields." The ship powered the device used to help guide the shuttle back into the hangar. "Shepard the hostiles are advancing. Pod retrieval in 5...4..." A rumble shook the ship as a canon missed its mark. They were still cloaked. "2...1. Retrieval succesful."

Another canon rocked the ship, nearer this time.

"Close the doors and leave this place." The doors clanged close.

"Please specify a destination."

"Illium. Now go EDI! Joker! Evasive maneuvers!"

"On it Shepard."

Time seemed to stand still as the FTL powered up. Canons going of around them. A lurch and they were off.

"Faster than Light travel successful. ETA 19 hours, 36 minutes." Shepard rolled his shoulders in relief. "Stabilising atmosphere in hangar bay." No one spoke. "Complete. Warning. Life sign detected in hangar bay." Shepard shut his eyes and released a breath._ For once. Just once, I would love zero complications._

Let me know if you like or don't like :)  
Trying to get characters right so give me pointers if you think I need to change them a bit.

-Sophus xx


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's Note*****

I'm sorry I'm late :/

Anyhow I thought I should clear a few things up before I launch into this. In my head Cerberus has been around for AGES! Like, the military has had them around for decades and decades, so with this in mind it is slightly AU. But not too much :)

Just a little reminder that this story will have boy on boy action, so if you're sensitive to that king of stuff be careful.

Bioware owns all!

-Sophus xx

Chapter 2 - The pod

"EDI, prevent anyone other than myself and members of the ground team from entering the hangar bay without my say so."

"Of course Shepard."

Shepard tied his hair back as they made their way to the elevator. He watched Garrus' back as they walked. The Turian was discussing the pro's and con's of shotguns and sniper rifles with his 'baby' Krogan.

"Awww...Shep..."

Shepard raised his eyebrows at the shimmer in the air beside him. "What?"

"You've got it baaad~" The smile on her face could be heard in her words.

"Shut it Kasumi."

"Whatever you say Shep." She flickered a bit as she wandered to cause havoc elsewhere. Shepard dared a glance at his best friend.

Garrus was watching him with a quizzical look in his cyan eyes. Shepard coughed nervously, taking a strand from his ponytail he began to twirl it. A habit he had picked up for when he was uncomfortable.

The elevator ride was cramped and quiet as the team thought about the possibilities that awaited them in the hangar.

_What have we let in?_

* * *

After an eternity the doors opened, the pod could be seen on the far side of the walkway. "Everyone, keep your guard up. It could be anything." Jack's biotics flared as she prepared herself.

It was large and white, pits of black marred its other wise pristine surface. Garrus canted his head. "It must have had good shields. it looks as though it went through an asteroid belt." Seams indicated areas at which the pod could be opened or controlled. "The tech doesn't seem too advanced though."

"That assumption is correct, Officer Vakarian." EDI's voice echoed through the bay. "According to my scans the pod is around 170 years old."

"...And how would you know that EDI?" Shepard lightly tapped the pod with his booted foot.

"It has a production date in its coding, Shepard." He heard Kasumi chuckle from some shadowy corner.

"Of course it does. Any idea to its origin?" They formed a loose circle around it. Each of them studying a small area of their own.

"Scanning." They waited. "There is a life form inside." _Damn, nearly forgot about that..._

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest. "Asari. If the pod _is_ 170 then the life form must be the same at least."

Mordin shook his head. "No. Architecture states otherwise. Too angular. Not enough thought into aesthetics."

Shepard nodded. "Krogan?"

Grunt laughed. "Shepard! It's too small! No Krogan would crouch like you pyjacks in there! Harharhar!"

"Jeez Grunt. Be a little serious would ya?" Garrus clapped him on the back.

"Shepard."

"Yes EDI?"

"Scans indicate that the origin of the pod is Earth."

"Say what now?"

Joker laughed through the hangar. "Exactly what I said! See EDI! I told you-"

"It was appreciated Mr. Moreau. The coding is also memorable of Cerberus based coding."

The team were staring at the pod. "EDI I want you to open the pod." Miranda was sputtering in anger.

"Shepard! We have no idea what is inside!"

"I said, open it. EDI I want all back grounds you can scrounge of Cerberus on my omnitool as soon as possible." He stared her and Jacob down. "If there is a life form inside I want it out so we can either treat or kill it."

"Commander, I can not open the pod. It's tech will not connect to the Normandy." Shepard shook his head. "It is too old."

"Got it. Team! Crack this baby open!" Jack laughed in glee.

"Aye aye!" They set to work looking for a control point or a weak spot. Miranda and Jacob stood to one side and merely watched their commander and his merry group of aliens break into an anonymous object.

Tali raised her hands above her head in a victorious fist pump. "Shepard! I found it!" Garrus ran over to look at this 'ancient' technology.

"Aww, I wanted to break it open..." Jack huffed.

"Do you think you can crack its code between the two of you?"

"Shepard." Garrus flickered his mandibles. "You underestimate us." They set to work.

* * *

Mordin was running his own personal scan over the pod as Garrus and Tali finally cracked it open.

"Shepard!" He ran over from the crate he had been sitting on with Kasumi playing poker.

The topmost seam of the pod hissed open. Years of built up pressure releasing at once caused the top panel to burst outwards. Condensed mist fell out of it, heavy with suppressed breaths and carbon dioxide. Garrus, Grunt and Shepard lifted the top off. Miranda came closer, her curiosity weighing out over her perfection.

"Oh my God." The lid was dropped.

From inside the pod a figure slowly emerged. White hands with overly long nails gripped the sides, skin and bones and pale beyond comparison. A black leather jacket, dried out with age, encased too thin arms. Then the figure leaned over the side and suddenly emptied the bile from it stomach over the metal grating of the floor.

Long brown and limp hair fell over its face and grazed the floor, landing in the vomit and forming a nest as it piled onto itself. It pulled itself over the edge with a rattling gasp and fell onto its hands and knees. Black boots and jeans, dry and creased and hanging loosely on the person.

Shepard finally gathered his wits as everyone stood and stared. "Umm. Hello?"

The figure whipped its head around at his voice. A Girl._ An emaciated girl._ Eyes too big for her head as her skin sank into her skin. _She has been in that pod a very long time._ Her mouth opened but no sound escaped her.

Shepard tried to smile warmly and as friendly as he could, as though he were talking to an injured animal. "Hi, I'm commander Shepard." He gestured to himself, her eyes followed. _Good, she can understand me._ "This is Tali, Garrus, Mordin-" As he indicated each member of his crew, her eyes got wider and wider. Her mouth opened...

"Shepard, I think she's in shock." Garrus took one step forward and the entire hangar erupted in pure fear tainted screams. The girl was shuffling backwards her eyes rolling as she took everyone in. She formed words in between cries.

"Why...why is it...tell it!"

Shepard ran too her and her screams got louder. "Hey!" He gathered her up in his arms, her hair swaying on the floor as she beat at him with feeble fists. "Hey! Nobody is going to hurt you!" Mordin ran over with his omnitool out. Her eyes nearly bugged out her head._ Jesus! What is with this girl!_

"Ahh! Tell it to stop! Why is it chittering at me! What is That!" Mordin administrated a dose of tranquilizer.

"Hmm. Interesting. No understanding of others language. No translator? Not possible. Administered at birth."

"Mordin. Let's just get her to Chakwas." The group finally unfroze, Kasumi came out of her cloak.

"Who is she?"

* * *

Shepard entered the Medbay.

"Chakwas. Any news?"

Chakwas was fluttering around the unconscious girl. Drips and needles were all around her. Blood pressure and heart monitors. Medigel and emergency levo-based vitamins.

"News? NEWS?! Commander! This girl!" She paused to collect herself. "This girl is completely and purely human and organic."

Shepard cocked his brow and sat at the foot of the girls cot. "So?"

"So?" Chakwas flung her arms up in exasperation. "She has no translator. No AMPs, no cybernetics. Nothing!"

"She doesn't have anything?" His eyes went wide._ Every child was immediately set with a translator just below the skin near the ear upon birth. This makes no sense._

"Her pockets however." She gestured to the table beside her. "Full of things I've only ever seen on the extranet or on a vid." Shepard filed through the girls belongings. A small item with a long wire, another small item with a hard screen, a bag like thing containing paper and metal objects, a red book with empty pages except the last few.

"What is this stuff?" He held the book and small bag.

"That, I believe, is a form of identification." She took a deep breath. "Shepard. This girl is just over 193 years old."

Shepard sat back down. "You're kidding? 193? You're serious?" Chakwas' eyes were wide as she looked at the girl. "Do you know where she came from?"

Chakwas nodded as she rifled through the little red book. "Travis, Marie. British citizen. September 1992. She's from Manchester, England."

"Whoa." He looked back at her belongings. "Any chance we can wake her up?" Chakwas shook her head.

"I've fitted her with a translator, so when she does waken she'll be able to understand everyone." She gestured to the just healing scar below her ear. "She doesn't know where she is, who we are. She doesn't even know what a Turian or a Krogan is!" Shepard nodded. "She'll be in shock. Also, she has every kind of nutritional deficiency that one can have. She's nearly dead. I want her put in Life Support for the time being. Keep an eye on her."

"EDI, run a search on a Marie Travis. England, Manchester circa 1992."  
"Of course Shepard." He and Chakwas got to moving Marie into Life Support in the meantime. Garrus came and helped move the drips and monitors.

"What's going on with her?"

"I'll explain in a short while." He nodded and helped set the cot up underneath the window that overlooked the drive core. He didn't need to explain.

"Commander." It was Miranda. "Marie Travis was a normal girl. Her academic record is nearly perfect. She specialised in Engineering, a hopeful genius to her professors." A sigh. "She went missing in 2014, just after her 22nd birthday. Her family and friends searched for her for years. Releasing pictures of her in hopes that someone may recognise her. There were no witnesses to her disappearance, no cctv...nothing."

_Goddamn._ Shepard ran his hands through his hair. "Wow. That's harsh. Thanks." Garrus put his arm around Shepard's shoulders.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for her to wake up and go get our selves an assassin and a Justicar."

"ETA 12 hours, 18 minutes."

Interesting?


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's Note*****

Hi :) This is my first chapter with my helper **gamer072196**! So a big thank you to them!

It's shorter than usual but I think I ended it at a good point. Hope you like :)

Chapter 3 - Of new crew and Haircuts

Shepard strolled into Nassana Dantius' penthouse, flaked closely by Garrus and Samara the Justicar. Testing her skills he reasoned and so far he was not disappointed. Her skills with biotics rivaled Jack's and Miranda's._ They're probably even better._ When the group had crossed the bridge that was beaten with wind ; she used her initiative and threw their enemies into it, watching them fly away on the breeze.

Shepard was pulled out of his thoughts. "Shepard, but...you're dead."_ God, this bitch is annoying. _

"I got better." Samara cocked her assault rifle as Garrus did the same, the clicks they made bolstered Shepard's resolve.

"And now you're here to kill me."_ I wish._ Nassana's guards aimed their guns at his squad.

"You're really paranoid aren't you?"

"Don't patronise me Shepard." She waved her hand dismissively and turned to watch the glorious sunset. Shepard fought to roll his eyes as he heard Garrus' faint chuckle beside him.

"Wow. Charming as ever, aren't you?"

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First, you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me." She turned back to them. "Well you made it this far. Now what?"

"You really think I'm here to kill you?"

"Do you have another reason for destroying my tower, decimating my security?"

"Meh, I'm just looking for someone." He shook his head so his ponytail fell over his shoulder._ Maybe I should get it cut?_

"You expect me to believe that!?" She made a small circuit of the area behind her desk. Shepard's visor noted a spike in her heart rate. "Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price, we can make this problem go away." A muffled bang above them announced the presence of the man he had been waiting for. _Fucking finally._

Leaning back on a leg and crossing his arms, he shot his best cocky smile at the Asari. "All the credits in the world will make this problem go away, Nassana."

"Who the hell gave you the right to play God?" She walked to the front of her guards, giving them a show of power. "I may not be perfect, but look at you. We both kill people for money, what's the difference?"

"Ha! You kill people because you think they're beneath you, they're in your way. I kill people because they leave me no choice." Another bang, louder this time. Nassana however, caught up in her own arrogance didn't hear it. Her guards became twitchy, aiming their guns at the roof. Shepard smiled again.

"You've got a choice. You don't have to do this. I can tell you...what?" She sneered at her Asari guard who was fidgeting beside her.

"I heard something."

"Dammit. Check the other entrances." The guard scuttled away. Nassana turned her finger onto Shepard. "You stay put. When I'm finished-" A figured dropped from the roof in complete silence. Snapping the neck of the first guard he quickly turned and punched another in the throat, crushing his windpipe. "-who-" He took a pistol and shot the Asari guard clean through the head. Shepard refused to blink, he was moving so fast. The Drell had Nassana bent over the pistol pulling the trigger before she could beg for her life. He shut his eyes and held her, laying her gently onto her desk as she breathed her last. He clasped her hands onto her stomach.

Without even acknowledging Shepard and his crew, he brought his hands together and bowed his head in prayer._ Huh?_ Shepard heard Garrus shift behind him awkwardly and nudge him with his rifle. "Umm, I was hoping to talk to you..." He scratched the back of his head.

A deep rasping voice emanated from the Drell. "I apologise. But prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"Do you really think she deserves it?"

Thane furrowed his brow at him, confused for a second. "Not for her. For me." He looked up at the group, dark obsidian eyes glistening in the dying light. "The nature of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance: all this destruction, chaos." He walked around the desk to stand before them. "I was curious to see how far you would go to find me. Well, here I am."

"How'd you know I was coming at all?" He walked pat him and got a good look at Garrus and Samara. Garrus bristled slightly at the Drell whilst Samara merely stared him down. _Ooh, I like her. _

"I didn't, not until you marched through the front door and started shooting." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force, she believe one of her sisters would kill her. You were a valuable distraction."

_What a bastard!_ Shepard threaded his hair through his finger tips. "You used me so you could kill her!"

"I needed a diversion. You needed to speak with me." Shepard bobbed his head to signal his team to lower their weapons. "You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain." He faced him. "What would you like to discuss?"

"Someone's been abducting entire human colonies." Thane walked over to the window as he listened. "We're going to stop them. We already know the culprits, a race called the Collectors."

"I have heard of them. Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos too." Another chuckle from Garrus.

"A fair point. you've built a career on performing the impossible." A pause. "This was to be my last job. I'm dying." _What!?_ "Low survival odds don't concern me. The abductions of your colonists does."

Shepard racked his brain for something to say. "I hadn't heard that." He mentally slapped himself upside of the head._ Really?_ "Is there anything I can do?"

"Giving me this opportunity is enough. The universe is a dark place, I'm trying to make it brighter before I die. Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough and they suffered. I must atone for that. I will work for you Shepard. No charge." He held his hand out and Shepard took it.

Placing a finger to his comm he signaled Joker. "Send us a pick up, would ya buddy?"

"Aye aye. ETA 5 minutes. And what's with the buddy? You want something?"

"Shut up Joker."

* * *

"Obviously he is, too. He's doing this mission gratis. What's your concern?" Having his new commander back him up was oddly comforting. He hadn't worked with people in a very long time and he understood the looks many of the crew had given him. The dark human, Jacob, seemed to dislike him more on principle though.

"I don't like mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary." Thane also did not like the way this human looked at Shepard. A glare with a hint of contempt._ What had Shepard done to earn this mans ire?_

"An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't chose to kill. The one who wields it does." He looked to Shepard. "Where shall I put my things? I'd prefer something dry, if anything is available." Shepard bit his lip and put a strand of his long hair into his hands. A trait he noticed in Nassana's penthouse.

A blue orb appeared from the table. "The area near the Life Support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship."

"Ah. An A.I? My thanks." He bowed to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"We have a guest in the Life Support. She can't leave yet, under Chakwas' orders. She's the medical professional."

"Should I bunk elsewhere?"

"Only if you mind sharing for the time being."

"I have no problems with it."

"Ah! Good I'll show the way then." Shepard smiled warmly at him. A show of welcome. "See ya , Jacob!"

"Get your hair cut Shepard!"

"Fuck you Jacob!" Still smiling.

* * *

The Life Support was currently busy with Dr. Chakwas and Miranda. Tests were being done on Marie as Thane and Shepard entered the room.

"Any changes Chakwas?" He stood at the head of the cot, blocking Thanes view. He went and sat on the cot he presumed was meant for him.

"Her general well-being has improved. The nutrients we've put into her are doing their trick and we've also injected some nanites to repair the muscle wastage." Intrigued Thane stood and walked to Shepard's side. Waxy skin was tight over her face, a white hospital standard gown failed to hide the protrusion of ribs and hips. Pale bone thin legs and skeletal feet. "She should be awake in the next few days. Hopefully then we can get answers and she can get food."

Shepard was playing with a strand of long, long brown hair. "Should we cut her hair and nails for her? Give her a bit less to freak about when she wakes up."

Miranda looked at the sleeping girl. "Couldn't hurt. Maybe give her a bed bath aswell?" They both looked to Chakwas for permission.

"I will do it, not at the moment however." Shepard nodded his head in agreement.

"Excuse me, but how long has she gone without food or water?" He had never seen anyone so thin and alive.

Shepard looked at Miranda who looked at the Drell. "We found her drifting in a pod from Earth. We ran tests and found the pod to be 170 years old, as far as we know she's been in it since then."

Thanes eyes widened. _170 years? Impossible!_ "How old is she? She is human?"

Chakwas spoke up. "She's 193, if her I.D checks out right. And yes she's human. She doesn't know what a Drell is, so if she awakens then you must come and find me. Don't speak to her, the shock could send her back into coma. I assume you're staying in here?"

"Yes. I prefer a drier climate. It helps with-"

"Keprals syndrome. Yes, yes." A new voice entered the room. "Helps with the lungs ability to transfer oxygen." A Salarian.

"Ah, Mordin. You wish for the tissue samples I assume?" The Salarian nodded and simply cut a small amount of hair from the girl and left.

Shepard coughed to break the silence. "Are you contagious?"

Thane shook his head still looking at the place where the Salarian had cut the hair away. "My condition is non-communicable, even among Drell."

"Cool. Well I'm off to do the rounds. See ya." He nodded to everyone and left. Then the good Dr. and Miranda left. and Thane was left alone with this sleeping question mark of a human.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's Note*****

**Sorry I've been away! Exams and stuff :(**

**Thank you to my helper, Gamer072196! :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Curiosity

Shepard left Miranda's quarters with papers and data pads full of information on their sleeping guest. An old photograph of her surprised him. She looked so happy and full of life, squeezing her face into the frame with three other people. Siblings. A tall blonde girl, a dark-haired man and a small blonde boy. The family resemblance was uncanny.

"Hard to imagine her this way..."

"Imagine who?"

Shepard collided into Garrus with a cry, dropping data pads and papers everywhere.

"Jesus Garrus! You scared the crap out of me!" Bending to pick up the papers, Garrus joined him scooping another picture up into his taloned hand.

"Sorry. Wow! She looks so different!" He cheeks were chubby and bunched with her wide smile as she stood holding hands with the tall blonde girl.

"Yeah, apparently that was taken a few weeks before she disappeared." Shepard stood rearranging the information.

"No wonder they searched for so long. They look so happy." The youngest, the boy of around five or six was balanced precariously on her hip as he held the eldest mans hand. His blonde curls blew in the wind, fighting with the other girls. Garrus pointed to the boy. "Her kid?"

"Nah, brothers and sisters. Or that's what it says anyways." He pointed to the description below it.

"Damn, that's harsh."

"Yeah." Shepard thought for a moment. "Hey, Garrus, why were you on my terminal the other day?" With all the commotion he had forgotten to ask about it. He was curious about it._ He only uses it in an emergency, family..._

"Ah...my sister, she...um...gave me some bad news. I'll talk to you later about it. You seem busy." He turned quickly and left for the forward battery.

"Yeah...see ya..."_ Wow, struck a nerve there._ And with that he moved to the med bay. Intent on getting permission for cutting Marie's hair. He looked back down at a picture. _Not too short though._

* * *

Thane stood observing the drive core of his new 'home' he presumed. Beside him slept Marie, now covered in a woolen blanket given by Dr. Chakwas after her rather unconventional bath.

He stood awkwardly, feet spread apart as to avoid stepping on the long dark hair that spilled onto the floor.

Hair, Thane decided, was an odd thing._ Many thousand filaments protruding from the human scalp. Disturbed by wind and water, and yet it insulates them. Odd._ Her hair was darker with damp. His curiosity burned within him.

"How is it hair changes when wet?" As far as he could tell, human skin remained the same when wet, but their hair...

_How does it feel?_

The many humans he had killed and he had never wondered about what they felt like when he wasn't snapping their necks. He could do it. Just one touch of her hair. _No one is here. No one would know._

He brought his fused fingers to his chin as he pondered his predicament. The young, _old?_ Woman was looking healthier than she had when he first boarded the ship a few days ago. Her form was filling out as the nanites did their work repairing wasted muscles. Colour was returning to her face, a light pink high on her previously grey cheeks. He stretched out his hand, slowly inching closer and closer to move a stray lock from her brow.

"Hey Thane." He dropped his hand.

"Good evening, Shepard." His obsidian eyes were back on the drive core. "I was just observing the ships drive core."

"Tantalus...I think. You'd have to ask Tali."

"Indeed-" A flash in the reflection of the window made him turn quickly to his new commander.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Shepard stood innocently, laying out implements onto Thane's desk.

"What are you doing?" A comb, scissors, nail clippers.

"Chakwas gave me the go ahead to cut sleeping beauty's hair and nails." He smiled at him.

_Sleeping beauty?_ He looked at Marie. "Beauty?"

"An old Earth saying." Shepard proceeded to lay out pictures of Marie in her old life. One in particular caught his eye.

She was at a desk, her hair loose and past her shoulders, a shorter segment framed her eyes as she held up a picture for a young boy in her lap. _Who is he?_ The picture was obviously taken without her knowing, her face relaxed, a soft smile of pride on her face as the child read to her. _Irikah...Kolyat...is that what they looked like?_ He frowned. _You wouldn't know._

"Hey! I was thinking about using that one!" Shepard took the picture away from Thane. "It shows perfectly how she wore he hair before."

"I see." He clasped his hands and sent a prayer to Arashu. Hoping the boy had a full life without her in it. Like Kolyat. He nodded and moved to take a seat. Watching as Shepard started his work. "I have a question, if I may." He saw Shepard tilt the corners of his mouth up into a smirk.

"You may." A laugh, deep and rumbling. "God that is so archaic."

Thane furrowed his brow. "I apologise. I will be more straight forward." Another laugh.

"No need Thane! I'm just unused to it."

"I see."

"Sorry, what's your question buddy?"

_Buddy?_ "Yes. How long do you expect her to be asleep?"

"Ah. Chakwas says any day now. The nanites are still fixing her up. In the meantime, we'll stay on Illium whilst I help a friend with a small problem she has." He cut a mighty length of hair from her, if she sat up Thane would think it would reach the small of her back. Hair Thane itched to touch.

"Smallish?" He leant forward on his hands to watch Shepard at work. The commander stood with comb and scissors suspended in his mouth as he tied back his own long hair.

"Yeah, she's had a small tiff with the Shadow Broker." Thane's eyes widened. "No biggie."

"Do you require my assistance for this?" Shepard shrugged.

"Nah. I was thinking, since you and Marie are sharing this room, and if it's okay with you...if you would watch her when she woke. A friendly face, someone she can get familiar with." And with that he got back to work leaving Thane to think about his new job assignment.

When he next looked up he had to admit that the human knew how to get hair to do what he wanted, matching the picture perfectly.

"Not too bad I think. What do you think, Scales?" Thane cringed at the impromptu nickname.

"It looks like the picture." Shepard smiled a thank you at him. He then got to work on the girls nails, mercilessly clipping away at them. Thane looked down at his own nails, the small amount of vanity he allowed himself.

The clipping stopped and he looked up as Shepard began piling the chopped hair and nails into a garbage chute bag. "All done!" He turned slightly before turning back to Thane. "Thanks for watching out for her for me. I'd do it but there's never enough hours in the day." He looked down at his feet, seemingly deep in thought as Thane waited him to finish. "So... err... yeah, thanks Thane." He turned away again and Thane allowed himself to relax slightly before he was interrupted again. "Oh, and if you want to touch her hair, just do it. It's not like she'll know." then he left. Leaving thane to sit with his mouth slightly open in shock.

_How did he-?_

His thoughts were put on hold by a mumble from the cot opposite him.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope I made up for it today :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Sophus xx**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's Note*****

**Hey everyone :)**

**I really struggled writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and any response would be great!**

**Thank you to Gamer072196 for helping me. Check out their stuff!**

**Again, please review, it helps me out a lot!**

**-Sophus xx**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Marie

"Touch my hair, Ryan, and I'll break your nose." Is what she tried to say but it came out in hr usual wake up voice.

_Ugh, weird dream._

She heard a rustle on the other side of her room but she wasn't ready to wake up yet. Thinking about it, she couldn't remember getting home. She remembered leaving work and then...nothing.

_Better get up._

She tried to sit up but her body just seemed to not feel like it. Another rustle, footsteps and a soft whooshing sound.

"Whoosh?" She opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. _Too bright. Why is it so bright?_

She opened her mouth to ask someone to switch the lights off but she was struck with the sudden need for water. Her mouth felt like paper. dry and cracking.

Another soft whooshing was followed by many footsteps. A ruddy light glared through her eyelids, making her flinch. It went out after a light tap to her right and a, "Oh, put that away, Mordin!" A mans voice. Deep and jovial. A voice she didn't know. _Who is Mordin? Where am I?_

"Commander," A woman. "She's waking up." _Commander?_

"Thanks for the update, Chakwas."

"Garrus and I should leave." A deep, gravelly oddly soothing voice.

"Yeah, come on." That voice was strange. Dual toned, accompanied by heavy footsteps.

"Nonsense!" The first voice declared. "We're all here for a reason. Mordin and Chakwas are the medical professionals," The ruddy light was on again.

"Yes. Must get vital readings. May need to stabilise." A light fast voice. _Like a hamster on caffeine._

"Yeah...I'm commanding officer, so she needs to meet me. Garrus! You're first officer, she needs to know you. And Thane is her bunkmate. So that's obvious." There were a few hums of agreement. _Bunkmate? _

_I need to get up...now._ Marie willed her arms and legs to move, rolling gently to the edge of her bed. _Just a bit more..._ The voices were still deciding on the best way to get her to wake up fully, she decided to do it herself. The edge of the bed was closer than what she thought however and she proceeded to roll off it. A sharp cry left her as she felt her support fall out beneath her as gravity took effect.

* * *

Thane listened to the commander discuss the best way of getting their guest to come around. He was pleasantly surprised when Shepard had decided that he would be needed to help provide comfort to the girl._ Surely someone more...gentle, would be better at this assignment. Tali or Samara or-_ He stopped thinking as movement from the bed caught his eye. Marie was moving ever so slowly to the edge of the cot.

She fell and his reflexes kicked in as he swooped to catch her. She landed with a soft thump in his arms, her vertebrae dug into his bicep and his fingers could feel the shift of her ribs as she breathed erratically. Shepard and his group turned as they realised what had happened.

"Did she just-"

"Fall? Yes." He hefted her up a bit higher as he stood straight. Thin arms reached up to her face and she rubbed at her eyes, scrunching her face as she concentrated on opening them. It seemed everyone held their breath as they waited for her to look at them.

It seemed to take a long time before she finally dropped her arms. Thane watched as the small hairs on her eyelids fluttered against the skin on her cheeks. Mordin moved nearer as did Garrus, and suddenly it felt very crowded.

Her eyes began to open, slowly and with great caution. She looked up at him through those tiny hairs. Bleary and half glazed from sleep, they slowly cleared and Thane could get a good look at their colour. A mixture of brown and green, they flickered to blue as the drive core pulsated. The hazel eyes widened as she got a good look at him. He furrowed his brow as he read the pure fear in them. Her mouth opened and she screamed. It wasn't very loud and it cracked. She wiggled and bolted out of his grasp.

* * *

_A green man!_ She spun away from him._ He isn't a man!_ She collided with someone very tall, and very hard. She tilted her head up and tried to scream again but nothing came out. She tried to push past and run but her legs gave out._ Why can't I run?_ Her head whipped around at the people standing over her.

An orange and white thing with large eyes had a needle in his hands. She threw her arms out to defend herself. "Please! Don't!" She cried.

"Hey, hey!" A soft voice, the woman. "We aren't here to hurt you, dear." The woman knelt down in front of her. Her grey hair and warm eyes gave her a motherly impression and Marie felt herself relaxing at her words.

A man knelt beside her, long blonde hair and honey brown eyes smiled at her. "It's okay. We're going to help you."

A deep flanging voice filled the room. _The big hard thing._ "We have a lot to tell you."

"Indeed. Many things. Time span, cultures, physics, species-"

"Yes, Mordin. But let's not overwhelm her, hmm?" _The orange thing was Mordin._

The green guy remained silent.

"Where am I?"

* * *

Shepard could hardly believe it. He had never seen someone so weak move so fast! _She jumped out of Krios' arms before he could do anything!_

"Where am I?"

Now everyone was looking at him, judging on how he would handle this now. What could he tell her? She had been asleep for so long, missed so much. The progression of technology alone would probably astonish her, couple that with people living in space, colonising planets, hell even the people Shepard called friends would make her faint. _Best to start small I think._

"Well, you're with us." He gestured to those around him. "And a few others...on my ship...in space...and you're-" He was stopped with an elbow to the gut from Chakwas. "Ouch! Ummm sorry, I guess it's just difficult to explain." He looked at her and saw that her face had gone deathly pale. "You okay?" Her eyes darted to him after looking at Garrus. _Shit, she doesn't even know what Garrus is..._

"I'm...umm. Water?" Her hands were shaking as she gestured to her throat. Shepard moved his head to the side and saw Mordin follow his orders. Her big eyes watched him go. "What is that?" Garrus chuckled and earned her gaze. "What is THAT!?" She pointed at him and then at Thane. "And that?" Shepard rested his forehead in his palm. _In hindsight I should've just had Chakwas for this._ "I don't understand..." Her voice cracked a bit and Shepard looked up at her. A lone tear fell down her cheek, her eyes glossy as they filled with water.

Chakwas clucked her tongue beside him. "Oh dear," He hand brushed the tear away and Marie flinched a bit at the contact. "It is a lot to take in. We should probably start at the beginning, hmm?" Marie nodded.

"Where are my brothers and sister?"_ Damn._

* * *

**So yeah, like I said I'm sure about this chapter. **

**But with luck I can make up for it next chapter :)**

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's Notes*****

**Thank you to Gamer072196 :D Check out their stuff!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

**Review please :)**

**-Sophus xx**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Med Bay

Thane watched silently as Marie attempted to come to terms with the news that her siblings were dead. She watched Shepard as he spoke about the galaxy they lived in, the people it consisted of and the problems it faced. Every now and then Dr. Chakwas would elbow him lightly to signal that he was saying too much.

Marie sipped at her water, her eyes big in her tear-stained face. When Shepard spoke of the technological advances of her species she leant forward in interest._ Technology, it seems, calms her._ A thin hand reached out and touched Shepard's face, tracing the fine red lines there. He explained he had been...upgraded. _Wise, I don't think she would be able to handle the dead coming to life._

"Shepard, I wish for Marie to get properly evaluated." Chakwas stood with Mordin who nodded enthusiastically.

"Right." He stood and helped the frail girl to stand, her legs however had other ideas and gave out beneath her. "Thane, could you help her please?" He then left the room with his medical professionals and his first officer.

Her eyes widened slightly as he approached her. He tried to be relaxed and appear friendly but it was hard when faced with a girl who had only his name to go on. Thane squatted before Marie and held his arms out too her.

"What are you?" The question was small and quiet. It caught him completely off guard. Never before had he been asked what he was. He looked into her eyes, pupils dilated with fear.

"I'm a Drell." She nodded at his answer and gripped his hands. She was warm, he small hands grabbing his as he helped her stand. She suddenly lifted a hand to her eyes, tracing the fused middle and ring fingers with her gaze. Her mouth formed a small O.

"What do Drell do?" He furrowed his brow as he looked down at her, his hand still held up to her eyes. _How much should I tell her?_

"All Drell are different. I, for instance, am a mercenary of sorts." She looked up at him. "Shepard hired me to help with his current job." Another nod and they began to walk. They had only taken two steps however when a small whimper left her. She was holding the wall with one hands whilst the other threatened to break his, her eyes were screwed shut in pain. "It hurts to walk?" A nod.

Thane took a second to think about his options._ I could call for Shepard. But, Shepard wants her to be comfortable with me. A familiar face...a friend._ He turned to her. "I will carry you." He didn't give her time to protest before he cupped her legs and cradled her back, holding her against him. He felt her grip at the leather of his jacket as they strolled out of Life Support and into the Mess.

* * *

Shepard stood by the kitchen area in the Mess with Garrus. Both were tall enough to see over the crew as they waited for Thane and Marie to appear.

Miranda was sat nearby, cold calculation on her face as she scanned data pads in front of her. Data pads with a substantial amount of information on them.

"What are you reading Miranda?"

She jumped slightly and quickly switched the pads off. "Nothing, commander." Garrus hummed beside him, obviously not believing her either.

Shepard pulled up him Omni-tool and sent Tali a quick message. _Hack into Miranda's information cache. Let me know if anything particularly interesting pops up._

He watched as Tali opened her Omni-tool and nod gently toward him. She then wandered of toward the elevator, heading to engineering.

Just then, the door to Life Support slid open and gasps could be heard around the crew. Thane stepped around the partition of the mess and crew corridor holding Marie in his arms. She was holding onto him as her eyes scanned the people and aliens around her. Her mouth opened in a mix between surprise and apprehension as she caught sight of Grunt who stood by Zaeed.

Yeoman Kelly Chambers bounced up to the pair smiling in her customary greeting. "Hey! I'm Kelly! If you need to talk to anyone you come straight to me!" The crew grinned as Marie merely nodded.

As a few more began to crowd around the new member of their ship, Shepard began to find his view obstructed. He put his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. Garrus covered his sensitive ears as the crew spun to look at their commander, he gestured with his head and the crew dispersed immediately. Thane looked at him with relief and he nodded to him. Marie simply observed the crew as they went about their business.

Kasumi appeared beside them, a sly grin visible beneath her hood. Marie jumped and gripped onto Thane even tighter as he pulled her to him protectively._ I knew I picked the right person for this job._

"I'm Kasumi Goto, welcome aboard."

"Kasumi! Let them by." Kasumi nodded and cloaked herself and Thane and Marie entered the med bay to be greeted by Mordin and Chakwas. Miranda stood to follow. "Where are you going?"

"I thought they could use my expertise." She held her head high as she met Shepard's eyes.

"Nah. She doesn't need rebuilding Miranda," She glared at him. "Besides, Mordin and Chakwas are two of the greatest medical minds in the Galaxy. I think they can handle it."

She huffed and walked to her room, followed closely by Jacob, whom Shepard simply flipped off. "Gods, I really dislike those two..."

Garrus laughed beside him. "That much is pretty obvious, Shepard." Shepard nudged him with his hip as he continued to watch the goings on in the med bay. It seemed Chakwas was killing two birds with one stone as she attached a few lines to Thane._ Might as well get them both healthy._

Jack came and stood beside him, crossing her arms over her barely clad chest. _Need to get her some clothes, too._ "So, what's so special about her then?"

"You were there, Jack. We found her floating around in space! In a pod from_ Earth!_" The rest of his ground crew came to join in the conversation about the new girl. "Also, it seems she was some sort of technical genius back in her time."

"She'll need training if she's going to stay."

"Oh, Jack! I didn't know you cared!"

"Fuck you, Shepard." The crew laughed and made a few comment on what she should be trained in.

Just then his Omni-tool beeped and he pulled up a message. _You need to come see this, T._

* * *

"So, what did you think of the crew?" The doctor was talking to her but Marie couldn't find the mental capabilities to answer her. She looked at her as her mouth moved but nothing registered._ I just saw a dinosaur..._

"Marie, dear?" Her, Thane and Mordin were looking at her, varying expressions of concern evident on their faces. Mordin looked more excited than anything else.

"Umm, sorry." She looked out the window to see the crew milling about. A woman in white was standing as the commander talked to her. "I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess."

"Yes. It is a lot to take in, isn't it?" Marie nodded. "Well, no matter. You're awake and, other than being drastically under weight, you seem healthy. A bit of feeding up and you'll be fine." The doctor began taking wires with sticky bits on the end and applied them to Thane. _What's up with him?_ She was about to ask before Mordin came over with her own lines.

"Must take measurements. Take blood." An orange translucent screen appeared, seemingly out of his arm.

"What is that?"

"An Omni-tool. You have one here." He gestured to a small bracelet on the table beside him.

"I need one of those?"

Thane nodded. "Yes. They are standard issue." He gestured to his own on his wrist. "They have multiple functions; applying upgrades to tech, using tech on the field, melee fighting, hacking, dispensing medi-gel," He watched her eyes widen in awe and smiled a little "repairs, communication, and of course..." He twitched his wrist and a beam of light came from the orange hologram. "Flashlight."

"Whoa." Their conversation ended when Mordin pricked her arm with a needle, drawing blood from her. "Ouch." The salarian smiled apologetically.

Movement beyond the window caught everyone's eyes. They turned to watch the commander leave for the elevator along with the ground crew. _Impressive people._ Marie particularly watched a bald woman covered in tattoos. "Who are they all?"

Thane was about to answer but the doctor put a breather mask on his face. Marie cocked her brow at him, he turned away awaiting Dr. Chakwas to answer the question.

"Well you've met Commander Shepard and First Officer Vakarian." She pointed them out. "The two in white who aren't there anymore are Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor, They work for Cerberus," _Cerberus._ "I believe Kasumi has already said hello. The blue woman is Samara, an Asari, the hulking being beside her is Grunt, a Krogan." _The dinosaur._ "The two at the back are Zaeed Massani and Jack." She bent her head as she read some readings from her Omni-tool. "Well, Thane. There is no significant change, I'm pleased to say. The Life Support room must be doing you some good." She took the mask and lines from him. He nodded and clasped his hands in front of him, eyes shut.

"What's wrong with him?" Chakwas looked at thane who simply nodded.

"Thane suffers from a disease call Kepral's syndrome," She applied Marie's Omni-tool as she spoke. "It erodes the ability for Drell to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to their other organs." Marie bit her lip, looking at Thane from the corner of her eye.

Just then a beeping sound came from him and he opened his Omni-tool, quickly reading whatever was written there.

"It appears Shepard requires out presence." He stood and held his arms out to her.

* * *

**Again please review, it gives me motivation :)**

**Also, last month I got the most view I have ever gotten since I started writing my stories in September of last year! I would just like to thank everyone who is reading this and my Dragon Age FanFic, it means a lot :)**

**Another thank you to Gamer072196, for making this just that little bit easier ^-^**


End file.
